Unexpected Edvents
by gamechanl44
Summary: This is my first ever try at a fanfiction. This story is about The Eds in their college years going on a end of the year trip. They're going to a couple of countries and run into some problems. I'm also putting in real life issues for them as well.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

Unexpected Ed-vents Chapter 1: Departure

The Ed's were just getting prepared for their end-of-the-year college trip around the world.

"Oh boy, this is going to be fun Double D!" Ed said.

"Yes, I know! We're going around the world to visit other countries. Maybe we could learn about their culture and society!" Double D said.

"Pffft! Yeah right. I'd just want to kick back. College has been rough on me for a while." Eddy replied.

"Well, at least we can treat it like a vacation right?" Double D said.

"Yeah" Eddy replied.

Mr. Wake, their teacher was telling them that he will be giving them their plane tickets to everyone. He gave them plane tickets to all the places they were going. He also booked them hotel rooms.

All the cul-de-sac kids from back then were in their class. For some odd reason, almost everyone was very quiet. Mr. Wake was the one that was very talkative.

The students had to go take a bus to the airport. Everybody started talking then. Nazz was talking with Sarah and Jimmy. Kevin was talking with Rolf and Johnny.

The Eds were talking among themselves. Even the Kanker sisters were talking with themselves, too.

"It says on the plane ticket that we're going to the Philippines, in a city called Manila." Eddy said.

Double D replied with, " On the other plane ticket, it says that we're going to Brisbane, Australia."

Ed had also said " We're also going to the planet of Bree-Tain!"

"It's Britain, Ed." Double D replied.

The first location they were going to was the Philippines. It was going to take them a while to get to the Philippines, mainly because it takes 19 hours to get there.

Everybody had their duffel bags full of clothing, toothbrushes, toothpaste, and various creams. It was night time when they left. Everybody was boarding the plane at around 9:30 PM.

" Now everyone, I want you to be very respectful to all these people." Mr. Wake said. As the plane was taking off, people were ecstatic. After an half hour, people began to calm down.

Everything was very relaxing: The lights were dimmed, people could listen to music in their seats, they could also watch movies on their own individual screens in the front of their seats.

Eddy was dozing off, Double D was reading a book, one of many he brought, and Ed was watching a random monster movie. Double D knew that the people in the Philippines were able to speak English just fine. About two hours into the flight, Ed was sleeping, with his blanket on.

Double D decided that he and Eddy were going to talk.

"Eddy... Eddy, wake up!" Double said.

Eddy woke up from Double D speaking and snapped, "What?"

"It... It.. It's just that... Well..." Double D stammered.

"What? Just spit it out!" Eddy shouted.

Double D said "This might be the last time we might be able to see each other after this trip Eddy!"

Eddy replied "Double D, I've know you and Ed for a while now. Come on, does it really look like we'll break apart?"

Double D was quiet. Eddy continued, "Well, don't worry. I'll make a promise with all of us that we'll move in after this trip, all right?"

Ed woke up, he heard what he said.

Eddy said, " So, let's all promise that we'll all move in after this trip, okay?"

The three long time friends put all their hands in together, and made a promise.


	2. Chapter 2:One Accident and Exploration

Chapter 2: One Accident and Exploration

Everybody arrived into the Philippines and got through immigration.

"Man, why do I feel so beat?" Eddy moaned.

"Eddy, your body has to get used to the time zone change, and your body still think it's still time in Peach Creek." Double D replied.

Mr. Wake was leading everybody to the baggage claim, then they all got out of the airport.

He also led them to the buses they were supposed to go on to reach the hotels.

"It's WAY too hot here." Eddy moaned.

"That's because we're near the equator Eddy. The weather here isn't exactly like Peach Creeks." Double D said.

About 20 minutes into the bus ride, something was wrong. The bus felt too shaky. After 30 seconds the bus swerved and slid then crashed into a wall.

Eddy got out of the wreck and yelled, "Double D! Ed! Where is everybody?"

He was afraid. He was afraid he might lose his closest friends, and he was afraid that innocent people might die.

Eddy heroically went into the wreck and tried to save as many people as he could. There was no sign of Mr. Wake or the others at all.

He found Ed and Double D, but also saved the driver and most of the people on the bus. The rest were injured.

After all that was finished, Eddy said, "I'm glad you guys are okay. I was worried about you for a second."

Double D and Ed said in unison, "Thanks for saving us Eddy!"

Eddy said, "Well, where do we go now?"

"I think the safest way is for us to go to the hotel rooms Mr. Wake booked us." Double D said.

"All right my friend Double D!." Ed said.

"Fine with me. As long as we get a break right?" Eddy said.

The hotel they had to go to was called The Cherry Blossom Hotel.

It took them a while to get there themselves, but they made it.

They got to their rooms and decided to settle in. The three friends had over $1,000 with them, or 46455.39 pesos.

Eddy said, "When I was saving you guys, Mr. Wake and the others weren't there."

Ed screamed, "NO! It can't be true!"

"Well, shouldn't they be in the same hotel?" Double D questioned.

Eddy replied, "I checked with Mr. Wake before. We have our own luxury suite to ourselves. Everybody is probably is somewhere else in another hotel."

"Well then, let's just try to settle in all right?" Double D said.

It was about 11:00 AM when they were about to sleep. They were knocked out cold.

Eddy yawned, "Ughhh."

He went to check the time

"It's 4 AM?, must be Monday" Eddy said.

Double D and Ed also woke up.

Eddy had just realized something very important.

"Guys, our plane tickets say we stay here for about five days, then we go to Britain, then after a week in Britain, we go to Australia, then we go to what's left on the other plane tickets we have." Eddy said.

Double D said, "Eddy, that means we stay here longer than everyone else. We also have to go to Japan, then Canada, then back to Peach Creek."

"Ah, Japan, home of the Monsters!" Ed said.

At 9 AM, they went into SM, the malls located around the Philippines.

"So, let's just look around, then let's eat, then let's go back to the hotel." Ed said.

After buying a few items, eating some McDonalds, they went back to their hotel suite.

"I'm beat, I'm going to sleep guys." Eddy said.

"Yeah me too." Ed replied.

"I'll follow suit as well." Double D said.

It was around 9:30 PM when they slept. They were snoring and resting peacefully.

Tuesday rolled on along, and The Eds were just getting used to the time zone.

"Gentleman, it looks like we only have about three more days, so let's make the most out of it all right?" Double D said.

So, for three days, the Eds were partying and eating exotic foods.

On their last day in the Philippines, they packed their bags, called a taxi, and headed for the airport.

"I'm gonna miss this place. I don't know why but, it feels like another home to me Double D." Eddy said.

"I too feel the same way Eddy. Maybe because since we've been here a while, we've adapted to this lifestyle." Double D said.

"Well, we're going to a new place, and we're going to enjoy it my friends!" Ed said.

After processing their documents, going through the metal detectors, and being checked for explosives, they were on the plane to Britain.

When they were taking off, they weren't like they were before on their first flight. They've built a lot of character.

"Looks like we have to get used to another time zone." Eddy said.

"True." Ed replied.

"Of course!" Double D added.

About halfway into the flight The Three Eds started crying. It's always hard to get rid of something you've liked for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3: Watching and Searching

Unexpected Edvents: Chapter 3: Watching and Searching

As the Eds woke from their sleep, they had arrived in Britain.

"Well, looks like we've landed." Ed said.

Eddy had just came up with a realization.

"Guys, what if Mr. Wake and the others are already in Peach Creek?" Eddy exclaimed.

"That could be possible. I've checked everybody's ticket beforehand, and they were supposed to last there for one day only." Double D replied.

"Hmm. Who knows what could have happened after that crash." Ed said.

"Let's not worry about that right now. It's our little vacation right?"

The Three Eds had all agreed. After claiming their bags and arriving to their hotel, they checked the news channel.

"This month's weather is going to be very cloudy with chances of rain rolling in this week." The Weather Reporter said.

The actual news was this: Some kind of organization is destroying neighborhoods and watching certain people. They'd check out what city some people were in and destroy their neighborhood. This organization would always watch on those certain people.

It was almost night time, and the Eds were feeling sleepy.

It was about 1 AM when Eddy had woken up. He felt like he was being watched.

"Double D... Double D!" Eddy shouted.

"What Eddy?" Double D said.

"I feel like I'm being watched Double D! We haven't heard about anything from Peach Creek at all.?

"Maybe. Well, why don't we worry about that until morning all right?" Double D replied.

Eddy, in his T-Shirt and boxers went back to bed. Ed was shirtless and wearing his underwear. Double D was wearing a one-piece pajama suit.

Ed woke up at about 6 AM and went to his laptop he brought along. He checked his e-mail, then Double D and Eddy woke up.

After, they decided to change their American dollars into UK Pounds. They were exiting the hotel, and they saw a man in a black coat going to the elevator.

The weather in London, as the weather report said, was cloudy and rainy. They went to the local Game store called "Game" and checked the store out.

Later, they checked out the local malls and looked at the multiple clothing options there are on the shelves.

It was around 8 PM when the Eds reached the hotel. When they went up to their room, someone was coming down the corridor.

The Eds entered their room and it was a mess. Someone had messed up the room, broken a couple of things and ransacked about $50 or 34.31 pounds.

"Who messed up this room?" Eddy shouted.

"Calm down Eddy. Let's just call the cleaning service to clean this up all right?" Double D said.

"But someone stole our money!" Ed exclaimed.

"Maybe it was that organization that watches people..."

After paying a fine of 2 pounds, they went to sleep.

The Eds did the same thing for three more days.

On the last day, Eddy called a phone in Peach Creek.

"The number you reached is not in service." the operator said.

"Peach Creek might be destroyed..." Eddy murmured.

Double D told Eddy they had to go to the airport.

They had gone to the plane after some processing with their papers.

This time, after one hour, Eddy talked to Double D and Ed.

"Guys, I tried calling Peach Creek, and there was no number in service. I think Peach Creek is destroyed." Eddy said.

"What? Why would you think that? The number you dialed might be expired or something." Double D said.

"No way. I agree with Double D, Eddy." Ed said.

Eddy replied, "Maybe you're right. Let's not worry about this now."

But Eddy still had that feeling something was wrong. But he still felt he was being watched.


	4. Chapter 4: Downtime

Unexpected Ed-vents: Chapter 4: Downtime

The plane was bouncing softly before skidding to a stop. Eddy was in a cold sweat. He was still coming up with theories about what happened in the hotel room. Maybe, he thought, the organization was trying to intimidate them into going back to Peach Creek.

"Eddy, are you all right?" Double D said in worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eddy replied.

He knew he wasn't all right. Eddy was being nervous, jittery, and he thought he was paranoid. Something was going on, but what is happening?

On the car ride to the hotel, Eddy said "Guys, I think I'm being paranoid."

"Why say that Eddy?" Ed said.

"It's just that... well, you saw what happened at the hotel right? I mean, what if that organization is all behind this? What if someone is trying to intimidate us into going back to Peach Creek? What if all the others are kidnapped?" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy, maybe you're just tired. You're just worrying over the events that have happened recently." Double D said.

"Yeah Eddy, you're just worrying to much." Ed added.

"But guys... You saw what happened at the hotel. You know that all the others are gone. I feel that we're being watched." Eddy said worryingly.

"Are you sure that organization is going to hunt us down? Look, when we get to the hotel, I'll try calling a phone in Peach Creek, then we'll see who is right." Ed said.

Just when Ed said that, they had already arrived at the hotel. When they entered, it had smelled of cinnamon. The interior looked fancy, and looked elite. Many people were in business suits. It was a big contrast to what The Eds were wearing. Apparently, Mr. Wake had booked them to a very nice hotel.

They got their room key at the reception desk, and took the elevator to their room.

"Hey Ed, what about calling Peach Creek like you said?" Eddy said.

"Oh yeah!" Ed said.

He had dialed in Kevin's home phone number.

"We're sorry, the number you've reached is not in service. Please call aga-" The Operator said as Ed slammed the phone down.

"Eddy, you're right. What if the town has been destroyed? What if our parents have been killed? I mean, this is can't be a coincidence!" Ed exclaimed.

"What are you saying? Here, let me try it out." Double D said.

He got the same response as Ed. Double D was now beginning to realize: Eddy was right.

"Eddy, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I should have listened to you earlier." Double D said worryingly.

"Thanks. But heres reality: what can we do?"

Everybody in the room was thinking: What could they do?

The answer? Nothing. There is absolutely nothing they could do to help. If the town was destroyed, they couldn't do anything about it. Even if their parents were killed by this organization, there was nothing they could do.

"Maybe our parents have evacuated when they heard about this organization. There's still hope." Ed said.

"All we have to do is hope for the best." Double D said.

"Yeah, your right Double D." Eddy said.

"All right guys, who wants to shower first?" Eddy said.

Double D went to the shower first, then Ed, then Eddy.

"Night everybody." Eddy said.

"Good night gentleman." Double D said.

"Have a good sleep." Ed said.

As The Eds slept, they prayed. They wanted everybody to be safe. They wanted some hope.

Like Eddy has felt before, and still feels, Double D and Ed felt like they were being watched.

They all felt watched.

The next morning, Double D thought of something to get their mind off of the organization.

"Gentleman, I propose that we go to the beach!" Double D exclaimed.

"Aw yeah, we get to go to the beach!" Eddy shouted.

"Hooray!" Ed screamed.

They had called up a taxi to pick them up to go to the 3 Eds brought with them a couple of beach blankets, some swimming trunks, 3 surfboards, and a cooler full of drinks.

After half an hour, they had arrived to the beach. It was very sandy, but at the same time, very sunny. It felt like there was a lot of spirit going along the beach. People were cooking barbecues, people drinking some sodas and beers, people were surfing and playing volleyball. The place was very lively.

The 3 Eds decided that they were going to join in on the festivities. They joined in on eating some of the barbecue, drinking some soda (not beer because they don't drink alcohol) and played some volleyball.

"Hey, we 'aven't seen you lot 'round 'ere. Why don't you come 'an join us to surf?" said a random surfer.

"All Right!" The Eds said in unison.

The Eds ran toward the absolutely gorgeous waves, and threw their boards towards the water and jumped on them.

"YEAH! This is awesome Double D!" Eddy yelled over the loud waves.

"I agree!" Double D replied over the waves.

"It's Awesome!" Ed screamed.

" 'Ey, I think there's going to be a-" said the same surfer that talked to them before.

The waves started rolling in faster.

"WIPEOUT!" screamed the surfer.

Everybody surfing had crashed onto the land. Nobody was hurt, or cut.

" 'Oy, that was some great surfing wasn't it?" said the surfer.

"YEAH!" screamed the crowd.

"Let's head back to the hotel now!" yelled the surfer.

He turned towards The Eds and said, " 'Oy, I don't think I've introduced myself to you lot. Names Jack.

"I'm Eddy!" Eddy said.

"Greetings, my name is Edd with two D's. You can call me Double D." Double D said.

"Hello! My name is Ed!" Ed said.

"I think that we go to the same hotel. See ya 'round the hotel. I'll give you a ride there." Jack said.

After Jack escorted them to the hotel and their room, Eddy said, "That was great."

"Agreed." Double D said.

"Amazing." Ed said.

"I'm beat. Anyone want to sleep?" Eddy said.

"Sure. I am quite tired after all that." Double D said.

"Yeah, I'll hit the hay." Ed said.

When the Eds slept this time, they felt more relaxed than worried. That beach trip Double D suggested was a great idea.

**Note from the author: I got the beach idea from Kingdom Hearts II, but these people actually go to the beach.**


	5. Chapter 5: Chase

Unexpected Ed-vents: Chapter 5: Chase

The Eds had woken from their deep slumber. They had a great time when they went to the beach.

"Ah. Morning everybody!" Eddy said.

"Hello Eddy! How about we got to town with Jack?" Ed said.

"Intriguing. I haven't seen any part of Australia yet. This will be nice.!" Double D said.

The Eds later took a shower, brushed their teeth, and waited 'till lunchtime to talk to Jack.

Eddy was thinking to himself, remembering all the things that happened in the past: Finding his brother, meeting Double D and Ed, making failed attempts at scams, and his high school graduation. All those things have come and gone, and he realized he needed to let them go. Sometimes, you have to do these things. He didn't want those things lingering near him anymore.

"Hey Double D," Eddy said.

"Yes?" Double D replied.

"When do we go pick up Jack?" Eddy questioned.

"Right now!" Double D exclaimed.

"Oh boy, let's meet Jack!" Ed shouted.

The three guys rushed down towards the stairs, asked the reception desk which room Jack was in, and opened his door.

"HEY JACK!" The guys said.

"Hey, what's up you lot?" Jack replied.

They told him that they needed a tour of Australia, because they didn't really know the place very well.

"All right then, if you come with me into my jeep, I'll give you a tour." Jack said.

They had arrived into his jeep, and drove around Brisbane.

"There are a lots of outlet stores here... Also there's lot's of restaurants around the place too." Jack explained.

By the time they were finished with their tour, it was dinner time.

"I'm hungry Jack." Eddy said.

"Yeah me too." Ed added.

"I am starving too, Jack." Double D complained.

"All right then. Since you're new to the place, I'll treat you to dinner." Jack said.

After eating some delicious pizza, they went outside.

Brisbane was very dark at this time at night. But at the same time, it was still very hot. Beads of sweat were falling down from everyone's face.

A man in a dark cloak was looking at them very weirdly.

Eddy could make out the words, "It's them. Initiate the targets." from the man.

"Guys, I think we should run." Eddy said.

Jack said, "I'll meet up with you guys at the airport. I'll take my jeep. I'm coming with you guys to wherever you're going on the plane."

"RUN!" Eddy screamed.

The man was chasing after Eddy, Double D and Ed.

"Split Up!" Double D screamed.

As they split up into three directions, the man started to follow Eddy. Eddy had split up into another direction.

Double D was making a mad dash towards the path to the airport, and Ed was too. But, they all had blood pumping through their veins.

After a while of the man chasing them, they had met up with Jack, and entered the airport and boarded the plane.

"Whew! I think we lost him!" Jack said.

"Maybe it was one of those goons from the organization were trying to get us!" Eddy exclaimed.

"I heard about those blokes. Destroying neighborhoods and all that..." Jack added.

"Let's just relax guys, all right? We're going to Japan after this anyways." Ed said.

After two hours, Everyone was asleep.

They had no idea what was coming ahead of them.

At least they didn't get captured.

Eddy had woken up by the time they were landing into Tokyo.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" Eddy exclaimed.

Jack, Ed, and Double D shortly woke up afterwards.

Like before, thy picked up their baggage, checked into their hotel, and took a rest.

"This time, we only stay here for one day, so, we might as well make the mot of it right?" Eddy said.

"Yeah, sure." Jack said.

"Um... Double D, Ed, I need you for a bit." Eddy said.

They huddled together in their spacious hotel room.

"Maybe we should fill in Jack about what's happened?" Eddy said.

"Sure." Double D said.

"All right." Ed said.

Eddy approached Jack and said, "You know that organization? Well, we think they're following us."

"You do realize that their name is XIII right? Jack said.

"Never mind that, but we think our town is destroyed." Ed said.

"Look guys, why don't we just sleep on this? We've been shaken up a bit you know? I believe you, but we need to get some rest. Besides, it's night time anyways." Jack persuaded.

"Fine." The 3 Eds said at the same time.

After resting until the morning, the group had already entered the airport, boarded the plane, and were on their way to Canada.

"At least nobody followed us to Japan, right?" Double D said.

"Yeah." everyone replied.

"When we get to Peach Creek, we need to be strong, all right gentleman?" Double D said.

"All right." Ed, Jack, and Eddy replied.

Now that there was only one more location to go, the Eds were thinking: What will they see in Peach Creek? The land ruled by someone else? Or was it unharmed?

It was only a matter of time...


	6. Chapter 6: Almost There

Chapter 6: Almost There

The Eds and Jack were just getting off the plane they were in to go to the airport in Canada. Eddy was still content with himself, thinking about what had happened before they got lost. Double D was just crunching numbers inside his head. Ed? He was thinking about Canadian bacon, and what was to come when they reached Peach Creek. Jack was still his giddy self. After getting their baggage, going through various metal detectors, they were out of the airport. This time of year in Canada, it had just started snowing. The snow was slowly floating onto the ground, and onto the houses. The Eds and Jack put their jackets on. The snow was also drifting onto their jackets. The white snow was completely different than the weather from the other countries they had traveled to.

Finally, after getting to a cab, they had reached the hotel. They booked themselves a room, and got settled in.

"All right, who wants to shower first?" Eddy said.

"I DO!" everybody shouted.

"Okay then, we'll let Ed go first. Tallest to shortest." Double D said.

"Fine..." Eddy moaned.

After showering, ordering some hot cocoa, Canadian bacon, warming themselves up, and watching T.V, Eddy decided to have a group meeting.

"All right guys, we have to go to Peach Creek after this. We have no idea what's happened to Peach Creek by the time we've been away." Eddy said.

"Well... we have no idea what to expect. We can only hope for the best." Jack said sentimentally.

"I agree with Jack. We have to hope that everyone in Peach Creek is all right." Double D said.

"Oh come on guys! Let's not worry now! Let's relax. We'll worry about this when we get there." Ed said.

Everybody accepted Ed decisions. Besides, they had a long day, and they had to leave the next day. Nobody had really anything to do. Eddy was just relaxing, Double D was enjoying a hot cup of cocoa, Ed was eating some Canadian bacon, and Jack was watching the news. Not much was going on, until the news report said something about the organization XIII and how they destroy the neighborhoods by sending in soldiers, and bombing the place. At least they knew what XIII did to the neighborhoods. At 12 PM, they decided to go to sleep. They needed to get those things off of their minds.

The next morning, The Eds and Jack had called a cab to drop them off to the airport. They had arrived to the airport minutes later. Eddy was feeling uncertain, as if something was going wrong. The airport they had arrived in was air conditioned, which made Eddy feel a little bit better, since he wanted something else to think about other than home, Double D was still calculating how much time it would take them to get from Canada to Peach Creek, Ed was thinking about sleeping inside the plane, and Jack was thinking about how Peach Creek actually is.

They had boarded the plane, and took off at about 5 PM. Eddy was still feeling uncertain about what COULD have happened at Peach Creek. Maybe it was destroyed, or maybe it wasn't. Double D was thinking the same thing as Eddy, as well as Ed and Jack. Eddy had a bad feeling in his stomach, as if something was not right, like he had a psychic image of what happened to Peach Creek in his mind. They were nearing the end. This was the moment they had to be strong.


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival

Chapter 7: Arrival

The Eds had arrived at their final destination. Jack had decided to go back to Australia as soon as thy had arrived into the Peach Creek airport. So now, it was only Ed, Edd'n, Eddy going to the Cul-De-Sac now. The air was cool, yet their feelings were not. The taxi had just arrived for them in the front of the airport.

"Double D, how long until we get Cul-De-Sac?" Ed said.

"Just in a few more minutes Ed..." Double D had replied.

After that, everybody was silent. Nobody had anything to say afterwards. The Eds had gone on a journey they had never expected. Now, they'll be going back from they had once came.

10 minutes had passed by, and the taxi had dropped them off near the Cul-De-Sac, near the fence to be exact. Now was the hard part, having to walk to the Cul-De-Sac.

"Gentleman, brace yourselves." Double D said.

"Now or never, guys." Eddy said.

"Face to Face with the beast itself!" Ed said.

They were slowly walking down the street. Sweat was going down on their skin steadily.

They had entered the Cul-De-Sac itself. What they saw shocked them. The houses were burned and charred. There was no blood. The street were full of debris, the street lamp were torn down, the place was desolate.

"Well..." Eddy said.

"Most saddening, indeed..." Double D said

"Yeah, that's true..." Ed said.

The neighborhood The Eds had lived in for years had been destroyed. Many precious memories, gone.

"Well, it looks like everybody had evacuated." Double D said.

"I thought you'd be a little more dramatic on this." Eddy said.

"Same here". Ed said.

There was only one question that was left to say.

"Where do we go now?" Eddy said.

"We are going to be room mates. Remember that promise that we made on one of the plane rides?" Double D said.

_Double D said "This might be the last time we might be able to see each other after this trip Eddy!"_

_Eddy replied "Double D, I've know you and Ed for a while now. Come on, does it really look like we'll break apart?"_

_Double D was quiet. Eddy continued, "Well, don't worry. I'll make a promise with all of us that we'll move in after this trip, all right?_

"You're right! But where do we go now?" Ed said.

"How about Peach Creek Condos? I think that's a good place to go." Double D said.

"Crash at a condo? Sure, why not? We have the money for it anyways." Eddy said.

And with that, that concludes The Eds journey throughout the many countries.

**The End**

**A/N: I might make another series as a sequel to this. I might make it a little short though. Finally, I have completed this story.**


End file.
